


Andy and Robert becoming one team

by DMJE



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: Andy and Robert getting married and having their daughter
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1: Robert asking Andy to marry him

Robert was already gone by the time Andy woke up.  
Andy waking up  
Andy waking up feeling for Robert and couldn't feel him so she sat up looking for him, but all she found was a note and a red rose.  
Dear Andy,  
Happy Anniversary baby! By now you are trying to figure out what's going on, but for you to find out what's going one you have to follow all the clues. I picked out you something to wear today. I love you so much baby.  
\- love Robert❤

She grabbed what he wanted her to wear and put it on.   
She found the first clue  
Clue #1:  
Go to the place we meet up outside of work for the first time.

Getting in her car and drove to the coffee stand.  
Getting out and walked up to the coffee stand and grabbed a coffee and the second clue.

Clue #2:  
Head to the place where you ended up saving my life.

Heading to the cliff

Getting out and walked up to the tree and grabbed the third clue.

Clue #3:  
Go to the place where you held my hand when Ripley was hurt.

Heading to the Grey-Sloan hospital   
Getting out and walking into the hospital.  
Grabbing clue 4 from Meredith 

clue#4:  
Go to the place we first meet.  
Heading to the station.  
Getting in her car and drove to the station.  
Getting out of her car and walked up the driveway to the station. And saw Robert standing there waiting for her.

Hey baby. Robert said  
Hey babe. Andy said  
So Andrea Herrera I love you so much. I wouldn't know what I would do without by my side for the last year. You have been my sounding board, my rock, my should to cry on, and your the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Your my person. So Andy will you do me the honor and becoming my wife. Robert asked  
Your all of those things to me to Robert and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So yes Robert I will marry you. Andy said   
Robert slipped the ring on her tongue and kissed her.  
I love you soon to be Mrs. Sullivan. Robert said  
I love you to Mr. Sullivan. Andy said


	2. Chapter 2: Robert's and Andy's wedding day

April 14, 2020 wedding day

Preacher speaks  
"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Andrea and Robert in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives as husband and wife. Chaplain said  
Andrea and Robert both decided to write their own bows. Chaplain said

Robert, 1 year ago today you captured my heart by being exactly who you are. The sweetest, most loving, compassionate, and sensitive person I have ever known. You have been my very best friend through the good and the bad. You have been the reason that I smile and you have given comfort beyond measure when I have cried. You have believed in me when no one else would, and you have shown me how to love with passion, purity, and unconditional acceptance. I'm not sure a lifetime is enough to return all you have given me, but I promise the rest of my days I'll spend by your side. To laugh with you and cry with you, to believe in you and support you. In poverty I promise to do everything to make our love rich, and in wealth i promise to never let our love grow poor. Together we are better than we could ever hope to be alone, and today I give you my love, my trust, and my fidelity forever. You will ALWAYS be the best part of my day. I love you Robert Sullivan and I cant wait to see what our future brings. Andy said

When I met you, I had no idea how much my life was about to change, but how could have i known? A love like ours only happens once in a lifetime. You were a godsend to me, the one who was everything I had ever hoped for, the one i thought existed only in my imagination. When you came into my life, I realized that what I had always thought was happiness couldn't be compared to the joy loving you have brought me. You are a part of everything I think and do and feel, and with you by my side, I believe that anything is possible. Because of you, I laugh, smile and I dare to dream again. Thank you for the miracle of you. You are, and always will be the love of my life. Today I give myself to you in marriage I will love you, without reservation, cherish you and hold you, through life's Joy's and sorrows. I will encourage you, inspire you, and be honest and faithful to you. I will stand by your side, in sickness and in health. These things I give you today, and all the days of our life. I love you Andrea Herrera and I can't wait to see what are future brings us. Robert said

I pronounce you husband and wife. Robert you may kiss your wife. Chaplain said   
Robert kisses Andy   
Now may I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs Robert and Andrea Sullivan. Chaplain said

At the reception   
I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs Robert and Andrea Sullivan. DJ announced   
Andy and Robert walked in

They all ate and danced 

Cutting the cake  
Robert and Andy smashed the cake into each other faces.  
I love you Mrs.. Sullivan. Robert said   
I love you too Mr. Sullivan. Andy said

Brides bouquet toss and the garter toss.  
Maya caught the bouquet and Jack caught the garter.

They changed and headed to catch their flight to Bora Bora.


	3. Chapter 3: Robert finds out he is going to be a dad

A year later April 14, 2021 

Andy was already gone from the house when Robert woke up.

Dear Robert,   
Happy Anniversary babe. 1 year ago today we said our I do's together. Today i have a surprise and its gonna be an adventure for you to find it. I love you.  
Love Andy

Finding clue #1 down stair on the counter in the kitchen.

Clue #1:  
Head to where we got married

Getting into his car and drove to the garden.

Finding clue number 2

Clue #2:  
Head to the place we first met.

Getting to the station

Clue number 3  
Head to where I ended up saving your life.

The cliff  
Clue #4:  
Go to the place we had coffee for the first time.

Getting to the coffee stand   
Grabbing a coffee and the final clue

Clue #5: head to the place I held your hand when Lucas was hurt.

Heading to Grey-Sloan hospital   
Getting out of his car he saw Andy   
Walking up to her.

Hey baby. Robert said  
Hey babe. Did you have and adventure today. Andy asked  
I did. But still don't know what the surprise us yet. Robert's aid  
Andy handed him a bag and card.  
Robert read the card and opened the bag 

Card read: daddy's new probie at daddy's station!  
Baby Sullivan due in January of 2022!  
He grabbed the outfit to read it to.

Seriously. Robert said   
Yeah seriously your gonna be a dad Robert. Andy said   
Robert grabbed Andy and spooned her around and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4: Gender Reveal

Andy and Robert were talking and decided to do the gender reveal at the station.

July 18, 2021

Team Girl:  
Andy  
Maya  
Vic  
Dean  
Ben   
Lucas

Team Boy:  
Robert   
Travis   
Pruitt  
Jack 

Using the water hose of the fire truck 

Pink colored water comes out revealing that they are having a little girl

Everyone was so very excited to be welcoming a new baby girl into the family


	5. Chapter 5: Baby Shower

At Maya's house for Andy's baby shower.

Thanks for having the baby shower here Maya. Andy said  
Anything for my best friend. Maya said  
I cant believe I'll be a mom to a little girl in 5 months. Andy said  
Di you and the captain have a name picked out yet. Vic asked  
Yeah we do but no one gonna find out what the name is until I have her. Andy said  
Sounds fair. Vic said

You guys these clothes are so cute. Andy said


	6. Chapter 6: Baby's Born

Robert was at work when Andy went into labor with their daughter.  
She couldn't get a hold of Robert or her team so she called her dad.  
Their phone call  
Dad. Andy said  
Andy what's wrong. Pruitt said   
I'm in labor and I cant get a hold of anyone on the team or Robert. Andy said   
Okay I'm on my way to you now. Pruitt said  
They hang up

Pruitt gets to Andy's and Robert's house.  
Andy. Pruitt yelled  
In here dad. Andy yelled back   
Let's get you to the hospital. Pruitt said   
Okay. Andy said

After getting Andy settled into her room 

I'm gonna go call someone okay. Pruitt said  
Okay. Andy said

Pruitt left the room and went to call Robert but he didn't answer so he called Maya.

Phone call  
Captain. Maya answered   
Maya I need to know why Robert's not picking up his cell phone. Pruitt asked  
Because the captain is unconscious from being hurt on a call and is on his why to Grey-Sloan hospital as we speak why. Maya said  
Because Andy's in labor and he needs to be here. Pruitt said  
Okay stale for a few. Maya said  
Okay. I'll try. Pruitt said   
They hang up  
Pruitt goes back into the room   
Dad wheres Robert. Andy asked  
He's out on a call baby. Pruitt said

An hour later   
I'm gonna go check on something. Pruitt said  
Okay. Andy said  
He left the room and walked down to the ER

I need to know what room Robert Sullivan is in. Pruitt asked   
What's your relation to him. Nurse asked  
I'm his father in law. Pruitt said  
Okay follow me. Nurse said   
They walked back to Robert's room  
Hey Pruitt what are you doing here. Robert asked  
Just coming to tell your wife up stairs in labor. Pruitt said  
Okay let's go. Robert said  
Hold on. How are you feeling. Pruitt asked   
I'm fine. Just a concussion. Robert said  
Okay. Pruitt said   
They got him discharged and up to Andy's room

Hey baby. Robert said  
Hey babe. Andy said  
She looked up at her husband and saw the stitches.  
What happened to you Robert. Andy asked   
Got injured on the last call so I've been here getting stitches. Robert said  
So your the something my dad had to go check on. Andy said  
Yeah I am but I'm okay I promise. Robert said

6 hours later...  
Andy gave birth to a healthy baby girl on January 8, 2022 at 5:38pm   
Weighing 8lbs 9oz 12inches long  
Named: Alexandria Clarie Sullivan 

Meeting the team and Andy dad  
Dad and team I want you to meet Alexandria Clarie Sullivan born January 8, 2022 at 5:38pm weighing 8lbs 9oz 12inches long. Andy said

Jack, Vic, Lucas, and Maya will you be baby Alexandria godparents. Robert asked  
We would love to. All of them say 


End file.
